Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4q+4(-8q-4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -4q + {4(}\gray{-8q-4}{)} $ $ -4q {-32q-16} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-4q - 32q} - 16$ $ {-36q} - 16$ The simplified expression is $-36q-16$